Stupid Love TaoHun 1
by Ms RH 09
Summary: Panda's Bubble tea... bagaimana jika sehun dan tao yang sudah di kenal dengan perusak suasana ternyata menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial? maksudku, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih! dunia akan gempar XD ini taohun, ukenya sehun, semenya tao akakak! RCL yeee.. don't like don't read lah -"


Title : Stupid Love | Panda's Bubble Tea | 1

Author: **Fanxing Zihun [Phom BenShin Dazzling~] **

Genre: Romance, AU, PG 15, School Life^^.

Fandom: **EXO/TaoHun**

Cast:

- Huang Zi Tao

- Oh Se Hoon

- Lu Han Xi

- Kim Jong In

- Wu Yi Fan

- Zhang Yi Xing

- [slight] Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong Dae, Kim Min Seok

Disclaimer: EXO isn't mine, they belong to God and their parents

Summary: _Apa jadinya jika sebenarnya Huang Zi Tao dan Oh Se Hoon itu benar-benar mempunyai hubungan lebih dari musuh bebuyutan? _

A/N: Inspired by apa ya? Ide ini muncul gitu aja sih :/ ga tau dari mana, pokoknya saia udah 'srek' dengan cerita ini wkaakak. Hahah somplak ya? LOL sudahlah, ini ga penting -_- hepi riding~~ waakakaka #pow!

oXXXXXo

**"_Prologue_"**

"Huang Zi Tao!"

"Kyaaaa! Taozi!"

"Tao-Geeee!"

Riuh suara yang memecah ketika seorang lelaki dengan bangga berjalan sambil terus mencium mendali perak hasil keringatnya memenangkan pertandingan wushu antar sekolah untuk keempat kalinya. Ia memamerkan senyumannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Dia merasa puas karena dapat membuat nama sekolahnya kembali melambung tinggi.

Ia tak lupa mengarahkan pandangannya menuju seorang lelaki yang menatapnya malas dari salah satu kursi penonton berlantai dua itu. Dengan seringaiannya, ia kembali mencium mendali itu angkuh. Lelaki yang menjadi sasaran pandang Tao ini hanya berdecak, "Cih! Dia menyebalkan…"

Tak lama kemudian, Tao terjerumus dalam lautan yeoja-yeoja yang mengerumuninya seketika.

"Oh Se Hoon!"

"Oppa Saranghaeyo!"

"Huaaaa!"

Lelaki bernama Oh Se Hoon ini hanya menyebarkan senyumnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Baru saja ia tiba di sekolah kesayangannya, dan juga baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di negara Korea, karena selama 10 jam ia terbang dari Amerika. Tak tanggung-tanggung gelar dancer terbaik ia rampas dalam sebuah reality show ternama di negeri berpenduduk cukup padat tersebut.

Ia tak lupa menghampiri seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah Tao, yang berdiri dengan tegak di sisi lokernya. Ia sedikit mengangkat dagunya angkuh, "See? Memangnya kau saja yang bisa merebut perhatian?" lelaki ini menempelkan ujung jemarinya di bahu kiri Tao sambil tersenyum kecil. Tao menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Oh Se Hoon dan Huang Zi Tao. Dua orang yang mempunyai latar belakang yang sangat berbeda. Dari mulai warna kulit, warga negara, kebiasaan, bentuk tubuh, bakat dan lainnya. Mereka hanya mempunyai satu kesamaan, yakni sifat mereka, TIDAK INGIN KALAH~

Mereka juga terkenal dengan sebutan 'musuh bebuyutan', karena apa? Semua siswa di sana sudah mengetahui jika Tao dan Sehun tidak akan pernah akur, dalam artian setiap hari ada saja yang mereka ributkan. Mereka tak akan bisa bersatu, sampai mereka tersambar petir, sekalipun.

Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran segelintir siswa. Tapi, itu salah.

Apa jadinya jika sebenarnya Huang Zi Tao dan Oh Se Hoon itu benar-benar mempunyai hubungan lebih dari musuh bebuyutan?

Dunia akan gempar.

oXXXXXo

**__Stupid LOVE__**

Kita awali dengan pagi yang cukup cerah, memang ini hari pertama musim panas. Akhirnya musim menyebalkan itu terlewatkan. Udara masih sejuk, hanya beberapa siswa yang mondar-mandir mencari kesibukan. Embun setia menempel pada beberapa daun hijau tumbuhan yang memenuhi taman belakang. Di tambah dengan nama hari ini, hari Sabtu. Membuat beberapa siswa enggan untuk menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Saat itu juga surat panggilan dikeluarkan hehe.

Koridor kosong, senyap seperti biasanya. Jam dinding aula juga masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00. sekitar 30 menit lagi siswa-siswa baru datang. Seorang pria berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor, lalu memasuki ruangan yang disebut dengan kelas. "Morning.." sapanya dengan senyuman lebar. Seorang siswa menyahutnya, "Yah, morning…" mereka salah satu, maksudku, salah dua siswa yang tergolong mempunyai IQ yang tinggi. Jongdae dan Minseok, selalu menjadi buah bibir sebagian besar guru mata pelajaran.

"Tunggu… tunggu… tiga… dua sa-" seakan Jongdae menghitung.

_'BRAAKK!'_ pintu kelas terbuka –ehm, lebih tepatnya di dobrak- oleh dua orang yang tiba-tiba datang. Membuat jantung Jondae dan Minseok hampir keluar.

"KAU MENGHALANGI JALANKU TAO!"

"TIDAK! HARI INI AKU ADA PIKET!"

"ITU URUSANMU! APA PEDULIKU!"

"DIAMLAH DAN BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"

"TIDAK SECEPAT ITU PANDA GENDUT! AKU HARUS MENJADI SISWA NO. 3 YANG BERANGKAT PAGI INI!"

"Huang Zi Tao! Oh Se Hoon! Haruskah kalian manghancurkan pagi yang cerah ini!?" bentak Minseok sambil menggebrak mejanya, Sehun dan Tao terdiam. Bibir mereka maju perlahan, menampakkan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Jongdae menenangkan Minseok, "Lain kali kenapa kalian tidak membawa pemadam kebakaran?" timpal Jongdae, "Itu sangat membantu, hyung.." sahut Sehun dengan malas.

Sehun dan Tao saling menjauhkan diri. Mereka lalu masuk hampir bersamaan. Jongdae dan Minseok kembali tenang, mereka mulai biacara lagi. "Jongdae, kau bisa mambantuku untuk mengerjakan soal matematika nomor 4?" tanya Minseok mengeluarkan buku tulisnya. Pandangan Sehun teralihkan pada buku tulis Minseok, jantungnya mulai berdebar. "Hyung, memangnya Matematika ada PR?" Jongdae menatap heran Sehun.

"Iya, kau tidak tahu? Jadi kau belum mengerjakannya?" Sehun menggeleng innocent. Minseok terkekeh, "Kalau begitu bersiaplah terkena hujatan dari Joonmyun-nim.." Jongdae dan Minseok ber-toss-ria menertawakan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyalin tugas dari musuh bebuyutanmu itu?" tanya Minseok yang disambut anggukan Jongdae. Ide yang bagus! Pikir Sehun.

Sehun berlari menuju bangku pojok paling belakang dimana ia dan Tao duduk –astaga, bahkan mereka dalam satu bangku-. Sehun terlihat sibuk mencari buku Matematikanya, Tao menatapnya heran, "He, bocah bubble tea, memangnya ada PR?"

"Kau tak tahu? MATEMATIKA!" bentaknya membuat Tao tersigap untuk mengeluarkan buku yang sama. Halaman terakhir? Masih kosong dan bersih. "Hyung, berapa soal yang ada di PR Matematika?!" Minseok memandang Jongdae dengan seringai nakal. Jongdae tertawa kecil. "Hanya 15 nomor, tapi perlu penjelasan yang sangaaaaaaattt panjang, lihat, bukuku saja sampai hampir habis…" sahutnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya, "Tao, apa kita mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mengerjakannya?" Tao menggeleng pasrah, "Tidak Sehun.."

"Ah~ hyung, boleh aku menyalin PRmu? Please.. bbuing.. bbuing~" pinta Sehun mengeluarkan jurus aegyo mematikannya. Minseok sudah kebal dengan semua jurus aegyo milik Sehun, karena ia percaya aegyonya lebih mematikan dari milik Sehun. Sementara itu, Tao diam-diam mendekati Jongdae, "Hyung, kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat tampan jika kau bersedia meminjamkan PRmu padaku.. hehe.." rayuan Tao tak mempan pada Jongdae. Hampir tiap hari Tao memberi rayuan seperti itu, dalam artian rayuan yang sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Maaf, Sehun, Tao. Kami harus ke perpustakaan…" Minseok mengajak Jongdae pergi dari kelas. "Ha? Tapi setidaknya salah satu dari kalian dapat meninggalkan buku matematika?" pinta Tao yang terakhir. Minseok dan Jongdae tersenyum dan saling menatap.

"TIDAK!" tamatlah riwayat Sehun dan Tao.

Tao dan Sehun saling berpegangan tangan ketika mata pelajaran Matematika di mulai. Tentu saja mereka menyembunyikan genggaman mereka di celah sisi tengah bangku agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. "Kau siap untuk di hukum…lagi?" tanya Tao melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya. Kembali Sehun menelan ludahnya, "Harus.." pintu kelas terbuka perlahan, gesekan pintu itu terdengar seperti nyanyian kematian bagi kedua orang ini.

"Selamat pagi, tanpa perlu berbasa-basi. Keluarkan tugas kalian. Sebelumnya, apa MASIH ada siswa yang belum mengerjakan PR ini?" tak ada yang mengaku, sebagian siswa melirik kanan kirinya. Hanya Tao dan Sehun yang menundukkan kepala. "Mengakulah, jika tidak, jangan harap kalian tidak akan lulus ujian.." seketika Tao dan Sehun mengangkat tangan mereka. Jongdae dan Minseok tertawa kecil, "Haha, mereka memang pasangan sejati.." bisiknya di telinga Minseok.

"Tuan Huang Zi Tao, dan Tuan Oh Se Hoon.. LAGI?!" nyali mereka hampir lenyap menyaksikan Joonmyun tengah murka. "Hah.. kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan.." mereka berdua berdiri dan keluar dari kelas. Lapangan basket yang mulai terselimuti oleh sinar matahari yang mulai menyengat. Kedua tangan di silangkan, meraih masing-masing telinga, jangan lupa dengan kaki kiri yang di angkat setinggi mungkin. Mereka harus menjalani hukuman itu sampai istirahat.

"Ini salahmu.." vonis Sehun pad Tao. "Atas dasar apa kau bisa menuduhku?!" sahutnya kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PR Matematika?!"

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada PR.." balasnya jujur. Keduanya menghela nafas, "Setidaknya kita tidak berurusan dengan kamar mandi lagi, sungguh aku ingin muntah.." kata Sehun yang dibalas anggukan Tao. "Tapi tetap saja.." sambungnya.

"Sudah diam.." Tao merogoh sakunya, mengambil seulas tali headset dan langsung bertengger di kedua telinganya. Sehun terus menatapnya, "Apa?" tanya Tao malas. "Pelit sekali!" Tao memutar kedua bola matanya malas, menggeser dirinya lebih dekat dengan Sehun, dan melepas salah satu headsetnya, serta meletakkannya di telinga Sehun.

"Jika kau bukan kekasihku, jangan harap aku akan sebaik ini…" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya lucu. Benar bukan, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Mereka menyembunyikan hal ini karena alasan yang mereka rahasiakan. Aku pikir, itu pasti alasan yang tidak jelas dan aneh.

oXXXXXo

Tao menyeka keringat yang turun mengalir dari pangkal pelipisnya. Hari ini sangat panas. Lalu, terdengarlah bel panjang beberapa kali menandakan jam istirahat tiba. Sehun melepas kepala headset yang masih bertengger di telinganya. Ia menatap raut wajah lelah Tao, kekasihnya ini memang tipe orang yang gampang berkeringat. Tapi ia tak keberatan, malah menurut Sehun Tao akan terlihat lebih tampan dan sexy saat berkeringat. Dasar.

Sehun meraba saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu, yaitu sapu tangan bergambar panda lucu. Ia mengusapkan selembar kain penyerap air itu di dahi Tao lembut. Tao menahannya, "Ini publik, Sehun.." Sehun menangkis tangan Tao, "Keringatmu banyak sekali Poo…" protesnya. Tao hanya membiarkan tangan Sehun yang menyentuh ¾ wajahnya. "Terima kasih Boo.." balasnya.

Tao memandang sekitar lapangan basket. Para siswa –terlebih team basket tentunya- sedang melangkah menuju lapangan. "Lapangan ini segera ramai, sebaiknya kita berpisah…" Sehun menampakkan senyumnya, ia senang jika Tao bersikap dewasa. Ia mengangguk setuju, lalu mereka berjalan berlawanan arah.

**_Lu Han Xi_**

_Bayangkan! Aku satu meja dengan orang aneh!~ with-Oh Se Hoon_

_At- Canteen~_

_1223 likes. .share-a few seconds ago_

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya membaca update status dari orang yang sedang memakan ramennya dengan lahap. "Apa maksudmu?" Luhan tersenyum watados membaca statusnya sendiri, "Just for fun Sehunnie…" katanya sebelum meneguk minum.

"Lu, aku lihat di profilemu, you have relationship with Minseok?!" Luhan tiba-tiba tersedak. "Pelankan suaramu!" Sehun tersenyum nakal lalu tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Sehun masih penasaran. "Minggu lalu, saat ulang tahunku, ia mengatakannya langsung! Salahmu sendiri tidak datang.." Sehun tersenyum kecut. Iya, Sehun memang tidak hadir di pesta Luhan sebab dia asik dengan Tao menikmati pemandangan di danau lampion. "Oh iya, aku dengar, kau dan Tao berpacaran ya?" Sehun membelalakkan kedua matanya, darimana dia tahu? Mereka berdua telah merahasiakan hal ini selama 6 bulan lalu.

Luhan tertawa, "Hahaha! Wajahmu lucu Sehunnie~ mana mungkin kau dan dia berpacaran? Kalian saja tidak pernah akur.." Sehun menghela nafas lega, dan bersyukur dalam hati. "Jadi, apa kau free hari ini?"

"Tidak, kau lupa, kita ada dance class sore ini.." jawabnya dengan volume suara agak keras agar Tao yang berada agak jauh dari mereka dapat mendengar, yah, seperti pemberitahuan mungkin. "Pukul berapa?"

"Empat.." jawabnya masih dengan volume keras. "Tak bisakah volume suaramu lebih pelan? Aku tidak tuli.." protes Luhan sambil agak kesal. Sehun tertawa renyah, "Hehehe. Aku hanya ingin pamer.." saat itu juga Luhan menatap Tao yang membelakangi mereka.

"Ah~ I see…" mereka terpisahkan dengan suara bel panjang yang memberitahu jika jam istirahat telah usai.

Jam bundar besar yang tertempel di depan gedung sekolah berdentang keras. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 4sore, saat itu juga kelas dance sudah berakhir. Sehun membereskan handuk kecilnya, "Sehun, aku pulang ne.." pamit Luhan pada Sehun, ia membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman, kini hanya menyisakan 2 orang.

"Sehun, aku pulang.. oh iya, salam untuk Tao.." Sehun memandang heran seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap agak gelap dengan suara rendahnya, "Iya.." Sehun membuang pikiran aneh di otaknya, 'Mungkin hanya sebatas teman..' pikirnya. Lelaki bernama Kai ini sudah lenyap dari balik pintu ruangan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Tao datang.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya bernada lelah. Sehun menggeleng kecil seraya menarik tangan Tao untuk memeluknya. Tangan kekar Tao melingkar rapi di pinggang ramping Sehun, kedua tangan Sehun terkait di bahu bidang Tao. Dahi mereka menyatu. Saling melempar senyum. Saat inilah kesempatan mereka untuk menjadi pasangan sesungguhnya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Tao lirih. "Bad, as always.. sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakannya?" tanya Sehun kesal. "Sampai kita sepakat untuk mengatakannya.." jawabnya. "Tapi kapan?" Tao tak merespon pertanyaan Sehun, kedua matanya sibuk mengikuti aliran keringat yang menetes dari rahang Sehun turun menyusuri leher.

"Ugh…" erang Sehun saat punggungnya menghantam cermin datar besar di belakangnya. Tatapan mata Tao berubah menjadi sayu. Tanpa basa basi ia mengikuti jalur otot leher Sehun yang masih menyisakan keringat yang mengembun.

"Tao.. stop it!" protes Sehun merasa geli saat lidah Tao menggelitik permukaan lehernya. "Jangan sekaranghh..~" rengeknya mendorong bahu Tao menjauh. "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya…" sahut Tao dengan tatapan menggoda, oke, mungkin berlebihan.

Kita tinggalkan saja 2 orang aneh ini. Jauh.. jauuuhhhhh.. di depan gerbang sekolah, Luhan berkali-kali mengumpat kesal. Sebab hampir 30 menit ia menunggu Minseok yang sudah 'berjanji' akan menjemputnya. Tapi ke mana dia? Tak kunjung datang, poor Luhan. Tunggu, bukankah ia memiliki benda berbentuk persegi panjang bersikuit elektronik serta dual SIM yang di sebut ponsel? Kenapa dia tidak menggunakannya?

Luhan membuka tasnya, memasukkan telapak tangannya di saku paling depan, tidak ada. Yang kedua, ketiga, tidak ada. Saku? Nihil. Jawabannya hanya ada 1.

Tertinggal.

Ia jengkel pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk membunuh waktu, Luhan putuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya, toh si tukang bakpao itu juga belum datang. Ia bergidik ngeri menyaksikan lorong koridor yang kosong dan sepi. Ini seperti di film horor, ketika ia berjalan, dari belakang ada yang mengikutinya.. ah.. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia melewatinya dengan berlari kencang, sampailah ia di ruang dance lebih cepat.

"Poo…"

"Boo…"

Bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri seketika. Ia semakin tidak berani memasuki ruang di balik pintu coklat muda itu. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin ponselnya tertinggal. Dengan tangan bergetar pria berambut merah tua ini memutar pangkal pintu.

Dia amat terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya menyajikan adegan yang tidak sepantasnya ia lihat. Tubuh Sehun yang merosot dari cermin datar besar, hanya mengenakan kaos dalam hitam, ditambah tanganya di sela rambut seorang lelaki yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Luhan sangat mengenali lelaki itu. Dia… TAO!

"KALIAAAN!" pekik Luhan menunjuk ke arah Tao dan Sehun yang masih bertukar saliva. Mereka memandang Luhan seketika, "Ka..ka.." akhirnya Luhan pingsan, dua lelaki itu tak kalah terkejut melihat Luhan. Tao dan Sehun saling menatap, "Sudah aku bilang, jangan sekarang Poo!" katanya menampar pipi Tao agak keras. "Aku pikir sudah tidak ada orang.." elaknya sembari menaikkan dasinya yang sempat turun.

"Cepat urus Luhan, jangan biarkan dia tergeletak begitu saja.." perintah Sehun sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Tapi…"

"Apa lagi?" Tao tersenyum. "Kita lanjutkan di apartemenku ya Boo.." Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak.." senyum Tao lenyap. Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "Tapi di apartemenku.." Tao terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia lalu menggendong tubuh Luhan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran Luhan mulai pulih kembali. Kini, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya lampu menyilaukannya. Ia melirik sisi kirinya, Luhan menatap seulas senyum lebar Sehun. Luhan beralih di sisi kanannya, siapa dia? Pikirnya. Tao memandang Luhan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasang tampang bodoh.

"Oh, Sehun dan Tao.."

"APA!" Luhan terbangun seraya menunjuk Sehun dan Tao bergantian. "Ssst! Diamlah!" kata Tao menempelkan jemarinya di bibir. "Ja..jadi kalian memang sepasang kekasih?" Sehun Tao menghela nafas. Terpaksa mereka mengakuinya. Mereka mengangguk bersamanaan.

"Ini..ini.. AMAZING! Aku harus meng-update-nya di twitter!" Luhan melirik kanan kirinya, ia menemukan ponselnya di sebelah sepatu Sehun. Sehun merebut persegi panjang hitam tersebut dengan cepat, "Apa-apaan kau ini!" katanya dengan nada sebal.

"Tapi Sehunnie, itu akan menjadi trending topic!" jelasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Ya, beberapa deetik kemudian, ribuan orang akan mention di timelineku.." sahut Tao yang mendapat jitakan penuh cinta dari sang kekasih.

"Luhan, ini serius kau harus menjaga rahasia ini dari siapapun, dan kau! Terima kasih telah membongkar rahasia kita Poo.." ucap Sehun menampakkan wajah serius. "Maaf Boo, habis aku tidak tahan melihatmu berkeringat seperti itu.."

"Poo? Boo? So sweet~.. sejak kapan?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa kami harus mengatakannya?"

"Enam bulan lalu, hmm.. lebih tepatnya saat malam tahun baru.." kata Tao, Sehun menepuk dahinya, "Terima kasih Poo.."

"Eh? Sama-sama, tidak masalah.. ^^a"

"Luhan, berjanjilah kau akan menjaga rahasia ini.." Luhan tersenyum tulus, mengeluarkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Sumpah chipmunk!"

"Terserah…"

oXXXXXo

"HEEEEHHH! KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKU SEHUN!"

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENANGKAPKU HAHAHA!" Tao berlari mengejar Sehun yang dengan entengnya membawa sepatu olahraganya kemana-mana. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk bercanda saat mata pelajaran OR selesai. "Mereka itu…" gumam Kai mendekatkan diri pada Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan bola sepaknya. "Maklumilah.." Luhan mengajak Kai duduk bersama di tepi lapangan, menyaksikan Tao dan Sehun yang saling melempar sepatu.

"Jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang paling aneh di dunia.." kata Kai tersenyum lucu. Kedua matanya fokus pada Tao yang terbahak sampai jatuh di lapangan, ia tak menghiraukan Sehun. Hanya Tao.

"Ha? Kau tidak tahu? Mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih! … ups…" Luhan menutup mulutnya. Kenapa mulutnya sangat tidak peka? -_-. Kai menatapnya tajam,

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

**=TBC=**

Segini aja dlu yak -_- capek ini jari mungkin ada yang mau mijetin? Huakakakak #kabur~


End file.
